dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
AAA
'AAA' *'Nombre:' AAA (トリプル・エー Toripuru E, Triple A) * ¿Por que AAA?: 'Porque son las iniciales de las palabras Atack All Around, que significa "Desafiar a todo" *'Miembros: '7 miembros (5 hombre y 2 mujeres) *'Ex-miembros: '1 *'País de Origen: 'Japón *'Debut: '14 de Septiembre de 2005 *'Fanclub Oficial: 'AAA Party *'Agencia: 'Avex trax 'Carrera thumb|270px|AAA 2005 - 2006 Primeros días y Debut AAA fue planeado originalmente para ser un grupo de seis miembros, inicialmente incluía los cinco miembros masculinos Takihiro Nishijima, Naoya Urata, Shuta Sueyoshi, Shinjiro Atae, Mitsuhiro Hidaka y Misako Uno como único miembro femenino. Avex mas tarde decide añadir dos miembros femeninos Yukari Goto y Chiaki Ito. Los ocho entraron a la agencia a través de audiciones y se sometieron a la formación como aprendices en la Avex Artist Academy en el centro de formación de la compañía, como las canciones BLOOD on FIRE y Friday Party se prepararon para el debut de los seis miembros, las voces de los últimos dos miembros solo se escuchan en el estribillo. En abril de 2005 Avex anuncio oficialmente el debut del grupo con siete miembros (excluyendo a Chiaka Ito) y el miembro de mayor edad Urata como líder. AAA comenzó oficialmente sus actividades como grupo en Mayo. El 15 de Junio Chiaka Ito fue añadida al grupo, AAA el 14 de Septiembre de 2005 debuto con BLOOD on FIRE, fue bien recibida la canción ya que esta se utilizo como tema de la película live-action Initial-D movie. ''Alcanzo el puesto 9 con 58.052 total de ventas. Al cabo de dos semanas lanzaron su segundo single, ''Friday Party, ''alcanzando una posicion mas baja, solo consiguieron vender 17.331 de copias. En su año de debut recibieron el ''"Best Newcomer Award" ''en los 47th Japan Record Awards. Desde Septiembre a Diciembre cada mes lanzaron un álbum de fotos y su primer álbum "''ATTACK", ''en enero de 2006 y con todos los comunicados y actividades de promoción, el grupo no tuvo tiempo de realizar sus canciones en vivo, sin embargo como cada un de los singles abordaron diferentes géneros por lo que fue bien recibido, ''"ATTACK" fue lanzado en 3 versiones Half Álbum (Medio CD), CD+DVD y CD Only (Sólo CD). Consiguieron llegar a la posición 16 de los Oricon Charts y vendieron un total de 56, 693 copias. en Junio de 2006 se dio a conocer el fanclub oficial "AAA Party". Misako Uno protagonizo junto a Sarah Michelle Gellar en la versión de Hollywood de The Grudge 2 que se estreno en cines en octubre de 2006. Despues de lanzar el mini-álbum "ALL / 2" el 13 de Septiembre de 2006, lanzaron su segundo album de estudio "ALL" el 1 de Enero de 2007, con la excepción de tres nuevas canciones , las canciones de "ALL" se habian publicado anteriormente como singles con videos musicales en todo el 2006. Las ventas del álbum fueron un éxito, aunque menos que su predecesor ''"ATTACK". '' 2007 - 2009: Media mix, Actuación y Salida de Yukari Goto En 2007, AAA tenia otro tema para kamen Rider Den-O ''"Climax Jump", que lanzaron como un single bajo el nombre temporal de AAA Den-O From. El single se vendió bien y fue certificado de oro por la ''Asociación de la Industria de Grabación Japonesa (RIAJ) '''''para el envió de 100.000 singles físicos y 100.000 de descargas de canciones completas como tono de música, por lo que es su single mas exitoso hasta la fecha. Los miembros del grupo eventualmente comenzaron a profundizar en la actuación dándoles la oportunidad de ser mas conocidos. Su 14th single "Kuchibiro Kara Romantica / That's Right" fue puesto en marcha al mismo tiempo que el Drama Delicious Gakuin protagonizada por los miembros Nishijima y Atae, ambas canciones fueron el tema de apertura y tema de cierre respectivamente. El 11 de Junio de 2007, se anuncio que Yukari Goto dejaria el grupo de manera permanentemente, citando los problemas de salud y de la decisión de centrarse en su recuperación, con su partida AAA se convirtió en un grupo de siete personas. Poco después el grupo hizo su primera aparición en el extranjero en Otakon 2007 en Baltimore, Maryland. Chiaki Ito y Naoya Urata aparecieron por primera vez en una película Heat Island que se estreno el 20 de octubre de 2007 en cines. AAA logro su primer Oricon semanal quedando en la posición 1 con el single "Mirage" en 2008 y el grupo lanzo su primer álbum recopilatorio "Attack All Around". Ellos no dieron a conocer un álbum original de estudio como grupo para ese año, pero los cinco miembros varones grabaron un mini-álbum especial titulado "Choice Is Yours" y fue lanzado bajo en nombre AAA el 18 de Junio. En octubre, el drama Mirai Seiki Shakespeare que era una versión moderna de las obras se Shakespeare comenzó su emisión, todos los miembros jugaron personajes principales en el drama Nishijima mostró interés en la actuación por lo que el resto del año participo en obras de teatro Nishijima recibió su primer papel protagonico en el cine interpretando el personaje principal de la película '''''Love Exposure (película japonesa ya que existe una película coreana con el mismo nombre) que se estreno en enero de 2009 su actuación fue aclamada por la critica, lo que le valió el Sponichi '''el nuevo rosto del año y fue nombrado Mejor nuevo Actor Masculino en los 83rd Junpo Kinema Awards . El grupo lanzo su cuarto álbum "DepArture"el 11 de Febrero de 2009 el cual alcanzo el puesto 4 en las listas de Oricon, fue la primera vez que el grupo alcanzo un lugar dentro de los primero cinco para un álbum de estudio. Después de una serie de éxitos moderados en el periodo 2007 - 2008, en el 2009 comenzó su etapa de éxito con su álbum "Heartful". Por primera vez fueron invitados a un programa de radio para realizar "Hide Away" con esta también representa una nueva era de clases en el grupo Chiaki Ito comenzó a cantar mas lineas uniéndose a Nishijima, Misako y Urata como cantante principal. 2010 - Presente: el éxito mas grande En 2010 AAA lanzo su 24th single "Aitai Riyu / Dream After Dream" que encabezo las listas semanales de Oricon en Mayo de 2010 convirtiendose en su segundo numero uno en las listas. El sencillo anunciaba la reaparición del compositor Tetsuya Komuro que ayudo en la promoción de su single. Debido a la popularidad de "Aitai Riyu" fueron invitados a hacer su aparicion debut en'' Kohaku Uta Gassen ''ese año, lo que aumento en gran medida la popularidad del grupo. En Diciembre el miembro Urata lanzo su single Dream On con su amigo y compañero de sello Ayumi Hamasaki, el sencillo alcanzo el numero uno en las listas de Oricon elevando su popularidad y la del grupo. Con la excepción de "Call / 14U" Tetsuya Komuro continuo trabajando con el grupo a través de su 31st single "Sailing", todas las canciones de su sexto álbum "Buz Communication" fueron compuestas por Komuro. En 2011 lanzaron su segundo álbum recopilatorio "#AAABEST" y paso a ser su segundo álbum mas vendido hasta el momento,ademas de convertirse en su primer álbum numero uno en las listas semanales de Oricon. A partir de "Call / 14U" el grupo se desplazo de la posición de vocalista principal y se les dio la oportunidad de canto a todos los miembros. Su 32nd single "Still Love You" se distancian de Komuro ya que empezó a trabajar con otros compositores, el 22 de Agosto AAA lanzo el álbum "777 / Triple Seven" por lo que el titulo representa a los 7 miembros, su séptimo álbum y el séptimo aniversario del grupo desde su debut. En Octubre anuncian un programa de variedades que se titula ''AAA no Kizuna Gasshuku ''comenzó a trasmitirse en TV Asahi y YouTube, a finales de año AAA fue invitado a tocar en ''Kohaku Uta Gassen ''por tercer año consecutivo. En 2013 el grupo inicio con una nueva gira nacional titulada "AAA Tour 2013 Eighth Wonder" el 20 de Abril, es la mayor gira de escala que el grupo ha intentado hasta la fecha, tendrá lugar en 41 sedes con 150 mil de aficionados. En Mayo se informo que ''AAA no Kizuna Gassen había terminado de grabarse con mas de 10 millones de reproducciones en YouTube, después la segunda temporada comenzó a transmitirse, en Julio se anuncio que habría una tercera temporada de la seria y que el Show se transmitiría por primera vez en el extranjero en Singapur. El 18 de Septiembre el grupo lanzo su octavo álbum "Eighth Wonder", el álbum se convirtió en el primer álbum original de estudio. El vídeo musical "Koi Oto a Amazora" ocupo el primer puesto de mayor cantidad de visitas en Septiembre en YouTube para la categoría de música japonesa. El 14 de Enero de 2014 se anuncio que AAA se había nombrado embajadores de relaciones publicas para el decimoquinto aniversario del anime One Piece y colaboro con una nueva canción titulada "Wake up!" para tema de apertura además de ser un éxito,se convirtió en una de las mejores canciones de One Piece. El 17 de Mayo el grupo comenzó su primera gira nacional "AAA ARENA TOUR 2014 Gold Symphony", su gira mas grande pero con una asistencia estimada de 200.000 personas, AAA lanzo su noveno álbum "Gold Symphony" el 1 de Octubre que se convirtió en su segundo álbum de estudio original que estuvo en Top de las listas de Oricon. Durante los últimos días de su gira se anuncio que el grupo se prepara para su primera gira por Asia en 2015. Más tarde,su canción 'Shall we sing a song/We can sing a song se convirtió en el Opening de la famosa serie anime One Piece lo cual se convirtió en otro exito de AAA. 'Integrantes Integrantes: 'Sueyoshi Shuta, Ito Chiaki, Nishijima Takihiro, Uno Misako, Urata Naoya, Hidaka Mitsuhiro, Atae Shinjiro. * Naoya Urata (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Uno Misako (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Mitsuhiro Hidaka (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Atae Shinjiro (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Nishijima Takahiro (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Itou Chiaki (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Sueyoshi Shuta (Vocalista y Bailarín) '''Ex miembros: ' *Yukari Goto 'Discografia ' '''Albums Mini-Albums Singles 'Curiosidades ' *Al igual que la mayoria de los grupos tienen un color que los represente, AAA tiene un color para cada miembro,'' Naranja para Nishijima, Purpura para Misako, Verde para Urata, Amarillo para Hidaka, Azul para Atae, Rosa para Sueyoshi y Rojo para Chiaki.'' *Antes de la salida de Yukari Goto su color era Rosa y el de Sueyoshi Negro. *El grupo tiene una mascota oficial que se llama ''"A - Panda" ''y su imagen es la de un oso panda con las letras AAA en su vientre. *La mascota se utiliza con frecuencia en productos turísticos del grupo, a menudo la mascota de tamaña real es vista caminando en las salas de sus conciertos. *AAA tiene una marca de logo que se utiliza con frecuencia en sus productos turisticos, asi como en sus CD y DVD. *La primera edición del logotipo fue utilizado desde abril de 2005 hasta el 20 de octubre de 2011 con su álbum recopilatorio #AAABEST que fue el ultimo trabajo en donde utilizaron el logotipo. *La segunda edicion del logotipo fue utilizado desde el 21 de octubre de 2011 hasta la fecha el primer trabajo en usar este logo fue "Charge & Go! / Lights" su 30th single que se incluye en el album de estudio "777 / Triple Seven". *La canción de AAA Wake Up! fue tambien usada para ser la canción al principio del anime de One Piece. 'Enlaces' Pagina Oficial en Avex 'Youtube' *YouTube Oficial *YouTube Oficial | Nishijima Takihiro 'Facebook' *Facebook Oficial 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | AAA *Twitter Oficial | Shinjiro Atae *Twitter Oficial | Urata Naoya *Twitter Oficial | Uno Misako *Twitter Oficial | Chiaki Ito *Twitter Oficial | Hidaka Mitsuhiro *Twitter Oficial | Nishijima Takihiro *Twitter Oficial | Sueyoshi Shuta 'Instagram' *Instagram Oficial | Shinjiro Atae *Instagram Oficial | Misako Uno *Instagram Oficial | Chiaki Ito *Instagram Oficial | Mitsuhiro Hidaka 'Blog' *Blog Oficial | Shinjiro Atae *Blog Oficial | Urata Naoya *Blog Oficial | Chiaki Ito *Blog Oficial | Hidaka Mitsuhiro 'Galeria de Fotos ' aaa-no-cry-no-more.jpg 11334oq5.jpg aaa-around.jpg AAA jpop.jpg 4AAA.jpg aaa036_s_www_barks_jp.jpg 20101211_AAA.jpg AAAdepr.jpg aaa-new.jpg aaa-wallpaper.png photo4AA.jpg tumblr_lds864rZZX1qczn6n.jpg 11600-nlez6jvdhh.jpg 777_We_can_sing_a_song_promo.jpg GOLD-SYMPHONY.jpg Attacks.jpg AAAA.jpg Eighth Wonder (promo).jpg IMG_10997054062535.jpeg images (14) (2).jpg 644438_8669361vvc83352249_4392183319169515136_n.jpg 11024791 866936123352255 1127353718913708860 n-0.jpg 10995600 866936236685577 4003327022562229070 n-0.jpg 1535441 866936030018931 7355252769195512131 n-0.jpg AAA - Buzz Communication (CD+2DVD).jpg Aaa-departurecddvd.jpg Aaa-attack mini-0.jpg Aaa-allcddvd.jpg Tabidachiex.jpg MUSICZERCDDVDZERO.jpg BEYONDKarada no KanataCD-Ex.jpg AAA - MIRAGE CD-Ex.jpg AAA - Red Soul.jpg AAA - Natsumono CDDVDA.jpg AAA - Kuchibiru Kara Romantica ~ That's Right CD.jpg Shenojijitsu.jpg Blackwhiteb.jpg Chewinggumcddvd.jpg Qcd.jpg Letitbeat.jpg Soul-edge-boy.jpg AAA--HurricaneRiri2.jpg Aaa-hallelujahcddvd.jpg AAA--dragonfire2.jpg Kirei na Sora (CD, Single).jpg AAA - Friday Party CD-DVD.jpg AAA - 6th Album Buzz Communication Pre-Release Special Mini Album-1.jpg AAA - GAME OVER-0.jpg AAA - Boku no Yuuutsu.jpg AAA - Lil' Infinity.jpg AAA - I'll be there.jpg AAA - Sayonara no Mae ni (CD+DVD).jpg AAA - Wake up! dvd AAA.jpg AAA SHOWTIME (CD only).jpg AAA Love (CD only).jpg AAA Koion to Amazora (CD+DVD).jpg AAA Love Is In The Air (CD only).jpg AAA PARTY IT UP (CD only).jpg AAA Miss You · Hohoemi no Saku Basho (CD only).jpg Niji (CD only).jpg 777 ~We can sing a song!~ (CD only).jpg AAA – Still Love You (CD Only).jpg AAA – Sailing (CD+DVD A).jpg AVCD-48200B.jpg AAA - Call & I4U (CD+DVD A).jpg AAA - Flavor of kiss.jpg AAA - LOVER.jpg AAA - AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST (CD+DVD).jpg AAA - AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST (CD+DVD+GOODS).jpg AAA - AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST (CD Only).jpg Videografia thumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|center|335pxthumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Avex Trax